Forgotten
by Kimmy Flare
Summary: Hinata wants a better life for her sister, not noticing that she might have destroyed their relationship...Sasuke realizes he still loves Hinata. What reason does Naruto have for making Hinata miserable? Hinata finally realizes she forgot something that might kill them... love, hate, jealousy that leads to murderous attempt! sasuhina Dont own characters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hinata takes a grip of her younger sister's hand. They could see all the other children playing in the park with their parents. Hanabi, Hinata's little sister, eyed all the kids enviously. Their parents had died earlier that year. No one knew exactly how but they had a feeling it was foul play. Hanabi family was only Hinata now. Even though all they could afford was a small apartment in the city they were happy not to live on the streets.

"When are mommy and daddy coming home Hina?" Hanabi asked her older sister. Hinata understood that the four year old sister would never understand that her parents were gone forever. How could she tell her the truth?

"Hanabi…" Hinata looked down to meet up with her sisters curious eyes. "Come let's go home." Hinata walk alongside her. They walked down the crowded road and into a less busy street. Three drunken men stood in front of their apartment door. She stiffened at the gaze. Hinata saw them approached her so she ran. Seeing that it was a dead end Hinata hid Hanabi behind some boxes near a trash can. There she awaited her enemies. She had to be strong for Hanabi…

Later that day Hinata stayed up all the night crying. She didn't notice when but Hanabi woke up. Hanabi touched Hinata's cheek making her jump a little.

"Don't cry Hanabi will make you feel better." Hanabi gives Hanabi a hug.

"I promise that one day I'll take us out of here." Hinata sobbed. "We'll have a big house far from here. Some where no one will bother us again." Hinata wiped some of her tears. "When I graduate in three years I'll study so please wait." Hanabi fell asleep on her lap.

Seven years later

Hanabi walked down the long hallway, she knew she was late yet again but it didn't bother her. The school wasn't going to kick out a paying student. Hanabi looked at herself in the mirror before stepping into class. The teacher was as angry as ever.

"Tell me you have a good excuse for being late today Hyuga!" her teacher yelled. "This would be the fifth time you've arrived late in my class. I'm going to have to speak with your guardian."

"Sure." Hanabi sat at her desk. "But the closest you get to speaking with her is by leaving a message at her voice mail." Some people snickered.

"Hanabi must I lecture you again? This school is the best in the nation and you're privilege to even attend!" He raises his voice. Some girls squealed when his face went red. Hanabi rolled her eyes. She hated it when her fellow classmates fawned over Mr. Uchiha. "Let's get back to class." He signed trying to control his anger.

"Hanabi!" Someone called her from across the room. She turned and looked at Kiba her best friend. He pointed to his phone and she nodded. (Now texting) "Hey why were you late?"

"Didn't feel like getting up early again for this stupid class." Hanabi answers.

"Can I come over today?" Kiba asks her.

"Sure, whatever." Hanabi closes her phone and opens her textbook. Kiba complained and puts his phone away.

Hanabi raced to the door when the bell rang only to be called by Mr. Uchiha. Hanabi turned around reluctantly. He pointed for her to draw closer. Hanabi took slow and steady steps towards him.

"Today Hyuga." Mr. Uchiha complained. She signed and quickened her pace. "Perfect. Hanabi, even if you're a good student you most know that I prefer if you arrived earlier. There is no way I'm going to recommend you to any college at this rate." Hanabi rolled her eyes. Another teacher lecture!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Hinata finished her last design of the day. She just loved the new line of clothing she had prepared for the spring. Everyone in the 'in' was waiting for her line. Hinata stretched her arms and stood up straight. Gaara her assistant looked up.

"I'm leaving early today." Hinata states to him. "So take the day off." She advised Gaara. Her phone rings and it was a voice mail. She listens to it. "Hanabi, are you in trouble again?" Hinata complained. Hinata takes a taxi through town and into the high class neighborhood. As she passes the house she could see the school. "Right here thanks." She pays and runs into the school finally making it to Hanabi's class.

Sitting in the desk was a familiar person. She couldn't remember from where but she thought to have known him before. Hinata shrugs off the idea and enters the room. Hinata knew that she was a mess. She had worked on her project almost three months now, and her hair wasn't brushed, she didn't iron here clothing, and most of all she had no makeup.

"Hello." Hinata says to the busy teacher. He looks up from his work. For a moment there her breath was taken away, she understood very well he was hot.

"Oh," Sasuke seemed alarmed, "wait…Hinata?" Sasuke asks. Hinata raises a brow in wonder. "Hinata, it's me Sasuke we went to college together."

"Ah…Sasuke Uchiha!" Hinata sadly didn't remember much about him. But why wouldn't she remember about such a handsome man? If he knew her first and last name doesn't that mean she knew him personally?

"We didn't talk much back then you were dating Naruto and I just hanged around with you and the gang a few times." Sasuke explained. Hinata remembered now. Sasuke was Naruto's best friend at the time. Naruto had broken her heart so she dared not to speak with any of those people again. "What brings you in today?"

"You wanted to speak with me." Hinata said.

"I did?" Sasuke asks.

"You wanted to talk about something my little sister Hanabi did." Hinata smiles. Thought something else seemed to be on his mind at that moment. Something deep.

(Sasuke's past)

Sasuke was in college, and he only was able to befriend Naruto at the time. They were always together and mostly because Naruto liked the attention. Sasuke couldn't stand all the girls following him all the time. He would spend extra hours in class to avoid the girls. But it wasn't until one day the math professor asked an incredibly hard question. Only one person raised her hand.

"Hyuga give it a shot." The professor called her. Hinata walked down the stairs to start to right down the answers on the board. "That's correct thank you Hyuga." Hinata turned around and went back to her seat. So people were amazed but Sasuke was at that point enlightened. He never found a person as intriguing as her.

"Nerd." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke moved his eyes to his friend. He was obviously dying of envy. Later that day Sasuke found out he had the same English class as her. The teacher paired up some groups and she happened to be in theirs. "Hey there." Hinata turned around only to blush when she saw it was Naruto.

"Naruto…" Hinata said shyly. "Are we in the same group?" She asked.

"Sure thing!" Naruto shouted. Hinata grabbed her chest and lowered her eyes. Sasuke felt a twinge of irritation at that time he didn't understand what he felt. After spending so much time together they both started dating. Sasuke never felt like Naruto deserved such girl.

"Hinata sorry but Naruto couldn't make it today." Sasuke tells Hinata. She must have been waiting for him when Sasuke got to her. "He's a little hung over since last night's party." Hinata nodded fully understanding.

"I'll go check on him." Hinata smiles crossing the street to the apartment building Naruto had a room in. Sasuke quickly calls Naruto but a woman answers the phone.

"HELLO!" The girl giggles. Sasuke could hear Naruto fighting trying to take the phone off her hands.

"Pass, Naruto, now." Sauske demands. The girl goes quiet and hands the phone over. "Naruto you idiot Hinata is on her way over there."

"Shit!" Naruto says between his teeth.

"I thought you loved Hinata, why are you cheating on her?" Sasuke wanted to beat him up so badly. He didn't know what happen but he never really saw Hinata until graduation day. Soon afterwards she became a famous fashion designer for a huge clothing industry. However Sasuke never stopped liking her and it was proving today.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5

Hinata sat across from Sasuke as he prepared to tell her what was going on. Hinata didn't doubt everything he said, lately Hanabi was becoming rebellious. She didn't know whether she could continue to endure Hanabi and her foul mood. Where had she gone wrong in life?

"It's seems like she just gets worse. I think I'm going to have to have a talk with her." Hinata signed. "Thank you for telling me Sasuke. I really never thought Hanabi was this bad, at least her grades are affected…yet." Hinata pulls out a business card and hands it to Sasuke. "If you ever need to speak with me this line is the one I answer, since I never really use my cell. Also come by one day when your free I do enjoy a nice break." She just needed an excuse not to work and at her work place a nice man is always a good excuse.

"Thanks." Sasuke puts in the card in his wallet. "Thank you for making it here today to discuss about Hanabi. Also…" He stopped Hinata from standing up. "I hope you don't mind me coming to see you soon." Hinata smiles with a light blush on her face. "Let me escort you out." Sasuke grabs his belongings and strolls right by her. Hinata started to dial a number. "Do you have a ride?"

"No but I'm calling a taxi." Hinata put the phone to her ear.

"Let me drive you home Hinata." Sasuke lightly touches her shoulder. She looks up her eyes connecting with his.

"Are you sure I don't want to be of any inconvenience." Hinata says shyly. It reminded Sasuke of when she was in college.

"No I don't mind at all." Sasuke assures her. Hinata nods and hangs up her phone. He opens the door for her and she takes a seat. He starts driving down the road. "Where do you live?"

"Not far from here, I was only calling a cab because it was dark." Hinata points to a street with no houses on it. "I live in that one. I like living in privacy." Hinata laughs at an inside joke…or was it irony? After a few minutes he comes across a huge entrance with a beautiful home at the end. He wouldn't doubt her having such a home; she worked hard to have a better life. "Thank you Sasuke." Hinata takes off her seat belt.

"You take care, Hinata." Sasuke says. Hinata thinks for a second before returning and knocking on the window. Sasuke opens it.

"You sure you don't want to go in and I could get you some tea?" Hinata offered. Sasuke looked at the time and as tempting it was he couldn't.

"Sorry I have some work to do still." Sasuke turns down the offer.

"Well ok see you." Hinata turns around and enters her house. She watches as Sasuke pulls off in the drive way. She heard someone walk. She quickly turned to the person to only get angry. "What are you doing here?" Hinata asks Naruto. "I thought I changed the locks last year."

"Well you forgot I'm Hanabi's friend, right?" Naruto drew closer to her. Hinata placed her purse on the table.

"Did you forget about your wife and children too? What am I to you Naruto? Back in college you cheat on me, and when we meet again it turns out you are married. I'm tired and I don't want you near me." Hinata pushes him off her. "Stop touching me." Hinata smacks him. "You're sad."

"If I were you I would get a new look otherwise you will never score a guy but me." Naruto takes a lock of her hair smelling it. "I know how sweet you are, so you don't have to worry about impressing me."

"Leave me alone Naruto." Hinata jumps when Hanabi comes in with her friend Kiba. They start to converse with Naruto allowing her to escape. Hinata enters her room closing the door behind herself. She goes into her bathroom turning her tub on. "I'm going to relax, and forget that idiot is in here." She finally gets to relax for a few minutes. When she gets out the tub she slips into her pajamas. But when she enters her room she notices someone is there. "Kiba!" Hinata covers her chest.

"I wanted to talk to you, that's all." Kiba blushes and turns away. "It's about Hanabi."

"Oh, Sasuke already told me about her tardiness and I'm going to have a serious talk to her about it." Hinata states.

"No, that's not it, it's something else. Hanabi is dating someone who is a bad influence. She's so mad with the world that she's dating…Naruto." Kiba says making Hinata fall to her knees. The whole world was starting to drown.

"Shit…" Hinata could feel her body shut down. "Kiba…panic attack…" She tried to breathe, but the more she pulled in air the less came in. Kiba ran to her helping her to her bed. She reached out for a paper bag and started to breathe in to it. She finally sat up and relaxed her body. "Why would she do that?" Hinata asked herself. "Why would she get involve with such a guy?" The tears slipped out her eyes.

"I don't know but it feels like she's doing it to get back at you. You're such a nice person I really don't get why she hates you." Kiba crossed his arms.

"Promise me Kiba that you will do everything you can to get her out of the relationship."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hinata couldn't concentrate half the time at work thinking about Hanabi and Naruto. She knew very well Naruto was doing it to get back at her, but he stooped too low. Her inactivity made Gaara a little worried. She never was stuck when sowing together a piece.

"Hey are you ok?" Gaara touches Hinata lightly on the shoulder. She snapped out of the thought. She nodded and continued to sow the piece together. Finally she just gave up and signed. She needed some time to take it all in and to find a way to fix everything.

"Let's take a break." Hinata says.

"It's only three."Gaara states. "We had lunch an hour ago." Hinata started to pick up her hair in a neat bun something she hadn't done in a while. "Something is upsetting you and I know it. Why can't you trust me?"

"Gaara I do but this is something I have to deal with by myself." Hinata sat on her table. 'Maybe I can get Hanabi to like someone else more. Like a boy her age…' Hinata thought, 'Maybe Kiba knows someone that likes her!' Someone tapped on the table she turned to look at the person. "Sasuke?" Hinata blinked twice. "What brings you here today?"

"Wanted to drink some tea." He smiles.

"Sure thing," She pushes her work to the side, "Gaara can you get us two cups of tea?" Hinata begs him with her look and he nods. "How have you been?" Hinata feels a bit stiff sitting next to him. Sasuke kind of intimidates her; he's a handsome man with a muscular boy and not to mention the smart boy look, like an otome game character. She couldn't help but be attracted to him, I mean who wouldn't?

"Hanabi came in time today so no complains. How have you been?" He asks her seeing that she looks kind of stressful. Hinata doesn't know whether or not to get him involved with the situation but it's not like someone else could help her out. Kiba could help but he was still just a high schooler.

"Hanabi has me at edge right now." Hinata pushed her bangs behind her ears. "It's one situation after another. I almost died of a panic attack yesterday after find out she was…" Hinata turns away.

"You can tell me, it's not good to bottle things like that it only makes you overwhelmed." Sasuke reasoned with her. "Plus we're like friends right?" Hinata lightly nods.

"Ok, this it: Hanabi is dating a married man to get back at me. I don't know what I did to make her so angry. To top it off I know he wants me to feel bad…I just don't know what to do." Hinata clears her throat when Gaara comes in with the tea. "Thanks a million." Hinata hands Sasuke's his cup.

"Don't mention it, but we do have to have a chat later." Gaara whispers in Hinata's ear eyeing Sasuke. "See ya." He walks off.

"What was that?" Sasuke points to Gaara who left the room. Hinata giggles a bit.

"I think he's interested in the situation. He's a nice guy." Hinata finally smiles. Sasuke wanted to enjoy this moment as much as he could.

"There a smile looks much better." Sasuke says. Hinata blushes at the statement. "I'll try." He simply says leaving Hinata a bit confused. "I'll try to help you out. Maybe I can convince the administration to have some counseling meetings with her to find out why.

"Thanks." Hinata slips some of her tea. Sasuke takes a look at his watch.

"I better get going." He stands up and Hinata follows behind him. Hinata instinctually grabs a hold on his shirt.

"Please come back anytime." Hinata found herself completely shy like when she was younger. Her ears went red, and her heart beat was faster than ever. She let go of his shirt placing the hand behind her.

"I will." Sasuke smiles, taking Hinata breath away. "Take care."

"You too." Hinata steps away from the entrance hiding her red face. After a few seconds Gaara barges in the room. Hinata jumps at his sudden actions.

"Don't tell me you have a guy like that chasing after you and you don't have the decency to tell me." Gaara points to her clothes. "That would never impress him." Then he points to the hair. "And that is just a train wreck. I have an emergency here!" Hinata almost forgot about this. Whenever Gaara saw an opportunity to do a makeover he went straight for it. "You're my new experiment!" he chuckled evilly. "I know you're a fashion designer but you yourself have no taste, Hinata I will completely change you."

"Don't get carried away he's my sisters teacher." Hinata starts to become worried.

"You think I couldn't see how you guys connected?" Gaara slaps her back. "You need to take advantage of this and make me him fall in love with you." With every word that comes out he could feel his heart break. He knew that he wasn't meant to be with her, so at least he would give her to a nice guy. "Come now let's take you to the hair salon." He drags her out the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hanabi story

It all started a few years ago. Hinata had started working and she left Hanabi. Hanabi knew that what Hinata was doing was providing her with all she needed but she was alone. She needed more than anything in the world was Hinata to be there. Hanabi had hoped that Hinata would see her more now that she wasn't always studying. Hinata missed parties, holidays and even Hanabi's birthday.

After a while Hinata sent her to a good school and they moved to a new house. Hanabi hated the cold and lonely nights in the huge house. Most of all she started to hate her sister. She hated how she cared more for work then her; she hated how she would always sacrifice herself. She could never stop dreaming about the day she couldn't help her sister.

Her dreams would always start with her holding her sister's hand as they ran down the alley. Suddenly a big wall would grow from the ground trapping them. Hinata gave Hanabi a big smile and hid her carefully.

"Don't make a noise ok?" Hinata gave a small pat on Hanabi's head. Hanabi saw the men circle Hinata pushing her to the ground. Hanabi closed her eyes to scare to look but she could hear Hinata's screams and crying. The noise ringed in her ears, and then Hanabi would wake from the terrible dreams. It made her sick to think of the dream. Soon she just wanted to go numb.

"Date me." Hanabi proposed to Naruto. "You're obsessed with my sister right? Want to make her fall to your knees then date me. We both will get what we want. I want her to pay, and you want to do your way with her. She was always the one that got away and you want to fix that." Naruto smiled.

"You know me too well my dear." Naruto throws his cigarette to the floor crushing it under his shoe. "My wife is calling me so I better get going soon."

"Are you going to do it or not?" Hanabi calls out to him. "I could have you never step a foot in here again." Naruto stopped and turned around to face Hanabi.

"Tempting…" he thought for a second, "Sure why not? Your sister was always hard to get and if you can make her run into my arms I can finally end this 'obsession'." He throws a pack of cigarettes to Hanabi. "Don't get lung cancer." He waves goodbye. Hanabi drops the pack to the floor.

"I don't smoke idiot." Hanabi leaves.

…

Hinata felt weird dressed differently. She was wearing a nice small dress and high heels. Her face even felt heavy because of all the makeup. Gaara hasn't seen her yet and she was too embarrassed to step out the room. The girls were done with applying the eye shadow. They pushed her out the room. Hinata covered her face. Gaara chuckled pulling one hand off.

"Show me." Gaara begged and Hinata gave up.

"I look horrible don't I?" Hinata could see his serious look. One of the girls brings her to the mirror. She was in total shock. "I don't even recognize myself." Hinata pulls back her hair taking a closer look at herself. "You guys are the best!" Hinata gave the two women a hug. "Can I get you guys to fix me again?" They nodded.

"If we go to your home it costs more." One girl states.

"Money isn't a problem." Hinata takes out a check. Gaara still stands silent, upset with himself.

'I know I want the guy to like her back but…' he thinks taking another look at Hinata, 'she's too beautiful. I'm afraid of losing her…'Gaara shrugs off the thought. 'I have to think about her happiness and I'm just not for her.'

"Well if it isn't Hinata Hyuga." A voice said from across the room.

"This is a private session." Gaara plainly says to the woman. She passes him and approaches Hinata.

"I haven't seen you in a long time." Hinata turned to Sakura. "How have you been Sakura?" Though she couldn't care less for asking how she had been.

"Fine, Naruto and the kids keep me at my toes but you wouldn't know anything about that would you. You're still single and have to deal with an annoying teen, or so I've heard." Sakura touches Hinata's hair brushing it lightly. She takes a good grip pulling her forward. "You still look pathetic as ever."

"You're just jealous." Hinata pulls her hand off. "That your husband won't even look at you because he wants someone else. That he's tired of his little old boring wife he has at home." Hinata hit her ego. Sakura goes to smack Hinata but Gaara grabs a hold of her arm. "Leave, and go home to your children and to your 'husband'." Sakura removes her arm and stomps her way out the shop.

"I've always hated her." Gaara tries to cheer Hinata up.

Sasuke enters the shop right after Sakura leaves. He doesn't even notice Hinata across the room. He was only worried about the warm cake he has in the box in his hands. The two girls go to get the box.

"Thank you." One of the girls says blushing. Sasuke smiles and they hand him the money. "You're cakes are the best in town!"

"Sasuke?" Hinata recognizes him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sasuke couldn't more like didn't want to blink. Hinata was so dazzling that Sasuke felt something he hadn't in years. It was like the first time he met her. Suddenly the world stopped and she was the only one other than him there. Sasuke gulped knowing that too much time had passed since she called out his name. He smiled inside.

"Oh, that's right I look different." Hinata tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Hinata." Sasuke simply said. One of the two girls signed in defeat. "What happened?" He referred to the sudden change of look. She lowered her eyes, did he disappoint her? "You look great!" he stopped and thought about what he just said. 'That was too forward' he thought. "I mean you look different."

"Different…is that bad?" Hinata asked.

"No…" he started to hesitate, "No different is good." That brought a smile on Hinata's face. Maybe what he was feeling was always there. Maybe he always liked her this way and it took this to make him remember. For a while he thought he wasn't capable to like anyone and know he knew that it was just his heart already had an owner: Hinata. It explained why he hated Naruto being with her, why he couldn't stand being one day without her.

Gaara felt awkward at that moment. He slowly backed off and went to the other side with the girls. He knew from long ago they were into each other. Gaara never told Hinata but he use to watch her from afar. Gaara could be a fashion designer if he wanted but he preferred to be by her side. But his time was over. She had someone else now; someone he knew would protect her well. Gaara could feel the sadness overwhelm him.

"I have to let you go." Gaara whispered.

Sasuke noticed that he was very close to her more than he should be yet she didn't back away. He swallowed hard and backed a bit giving her space. Hinata then took a deep breath letting it go slowly. Sasuek fought the urge to kiss her.

"What brings you here?" Hinata asks breaking the silence.

"I have a small bakery in town and I always special deliver the cakes to my loyal clients." Sasuke admits. "That's why I left early last time." Hinata remembered how he rushed the last time. He just realized he told her something he had kept secret from everyone else. Yet he didn't regret it.

"You bake?" Hinata seemed totally intrigued. "Is that your dream Sasuke?" he nodded.

"This town is really competitive when it comes to bakeries so I have to work as a teacher to make ends meet." Sasuke admits. Hinata remembered that at her fashion show she still needed someone to bake a cake for the visitors.

"Then I need your help." Hinata smiles to him.

"My help?" Sasuke raised an eye brow.

"I have a fashion show soon and no one to provide a cake. Are you interested?" Hinata offered. Sasuke knew that this was his big opportunity to be recognized. "Just come by tomorrow and we can talk over it, around four?" He nods. "I won't be at my office then so stop by my house." Sasuke pushes her hair behind her ear.

"See you then." Sasuke takes a step back. He couldn't take his eyes off her at least not yet. He wanted to remember every little detail. Hinata waved goodbye as he exits. Gaara shakes Hinata.

"You have no idea how much he was dying for you." Gaara stated.

"What?" Hinata opened her eyes wide.

"Yes, he couldn't take his eyes off you!" One of the girls giggled. Hinata blushed hard.

…

Hanabi couldn't stand it. Why couldn't anyone remember? Why does she exist if the day she was born no one recognized it? Why couldn't Hinata come home early today of all days?

Hanabi wiped her tears and packed up her clothing. She wasn't going to live one more day in this empty house. These walls only contained sad memories. Before she left took out a small paper and wrote Hinata a letter:

"Dear Hinata,

I know this is all of a sudden but I can't be here anymore. I'm tired of hoping and being let down. I'm tired of nightmares. I'm tired to giving you chances…I don't want to ever see you again. So I'm leaving and if it's forever then it's forever. Don't search for me. It's not like you will notice anyway.

Goodbye,

Hanabi"

Hinata entered her home her heart still pounding fast as always. Just the thought of Sasuke made her face go red. It had been a long time since she felt this way. Maybe she can finally take Naruto out her heart forever. Hinata was about to lay down when she notice a piece of paper on her pillow. She picked it up reading the contents. Her heart sank to the floor.

"Hanabi!" Hinata frantically searched the rooms but she was nowhere to be found.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hinata took a small stroll around the house looking for clues. She saw a small necklace from the distance and ran towards it. It was Hanabi's necklace! She looked forward…it was a small trail that lead to town. Her phone rang.

"Hey have you spoken to Hanabi she hasn't picked up her phone, I've called millions of times now!" Kiba seemed aggravated. Hinata explained the situation to Kiba. "No way! Have you called Naruto?" Hinata hesitated. "You should they are friends. She does a lot of crazy things but she always tells someone about it." Hinata hanged up gritting her teeth and dialing Naruto's number.

"Damn…" It started to pour. Naruto didn't pick up so Hinata left a message. "Is it me or is the world spinning?" Hinata could feel her head spin. "I hope it isn't a panic attack…no…it isn't that…" She felt so cold that it nearly knocked her off her feet. She held on to the wall slowly making her way to the entrance. Hinata almost hit the ground when someone caught her in time. The person helped her in and sat her on the couch. Hinata looked up to see who it was realizing it was Sasuke. She should've known.

"You're burning up." Sasuke touches her forehead. He grabs a blanket and places it over her. "What possessed you to stay out in the rain so long?"

"Hanabi…is gone…" Hinata shows him the necklace. "I tried to call Naruto but he won't answer." Hinata sits up but Sasuke pushes her down.

"Why would you call Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"He's Hanabi's friend." Hinata frowned. "Sorry you came to talk about the job proposal." She tried to sit up and again. Sasuke signed and pushed her down again. "Sasuke…" She complained.

"I'm setting priorities. I know you have problems and that's more important than the job." Sasuke smiles. "Take it slow or you won't get any better." Hinata admitted defeat and relaxed a bit. Sasuke went in the kitchen and made some tea. Hinata's phone started to ring. Sasuke quickly took it off Hinata's hands. "Naruto…" Sasuke picks up.

"Hey there didn't think you would ever call me. What is it? You want me back?" Naruto said fooling around.

"Naruto I need to speak seriously with you." Sasuke said in an angry tone.

"Oh Sasuke…" Naruto was disappointed. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Hanabi." After a while Sasuke hangs up. Hinata sits up rubbing her eyes and wondering what was going on. Sasuke seemed different. He placed the phone on the counter. "Why didn't you tell me Hanabi and Naruto was going out?" Hinata was caught off in surprise. "That bastard is dating a teenager even though he has a family."

"I didn't think it was true and I didn't want to worry you more. I hate myself for not understanding Hanabi and her actions. She must hate me." Hinata covered her face. Sasuke signed and sat next to her.

"She's doing this to get your attention if you had told me the truth I wouldn't have spent as much time ranting to Naruto. Hinata." He called out for her. Hinata looked up. "Hanabi isn't with Naruto." Hinata was a little relieved but still worried. "Which means we still don't know where she is…is there anywhere she use to go to a lot? Somewhere she spoke of highly?" Hinata was lost in thought but something hit her.

"Yeah…" why didn't she realize this sooner? "It's far away…the home we use to live in…with our parents. It's a few states away. Hanabi must've taken the back road to the train station." All the thoughts came out scrambled. "I mean let's go." Hinata jumped to her feet. Sasuke raised a brow.

'For being sick you sure do have a lot of energy' Sasuke thought to himself.

Hinata called in two airplane tickets. They took only their wallets bypassing a lot of things. Hinata knew that by taking an airplane she would arrive around the same time. Hinata prayed millions of times hoping to find her sister there until she made it. It was a huge empty house. Hinata took a few steps inside as Sasuke stayed outside waiting.

Hinata for some reason couldn't remember anything of the house. She found herself lost in the pitch blackness of her mind. Like someone erased what she should know.

"Hinata!" Hanabi stepped back. Hinata jumped when she heard her sister say her name. "You looked for me?" Hinata couldn't help but run and give her sister a hug.

"You had me worried." Hinata sobbed. "I thought I lost you."

"What are you guys doing here?" A raspy voice echoed in the room. "No one is supposed to be here!" The man seemed angry at first but when their eyes connect he was shocked. "That can't be…you're supposed to be…"

"Dead…" Hinata finished the man's sentence. Hinata's eyes rolled as she hit the ground hard.

"Hinata!" Hanabi went to her sister picking up her head. Sasuke ran inside unaware what just had happened. Sasuke pulls the man shirt. "Stop Sasuke!"

"Why should I?" Sasuke felt the urge to punch the man.

"Because he's our father!" Hanabi shouted. Sasuke let the man go in surprise.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I don't understand! You're supposed to be dead!" Hanabi yelled. "Or did you just abandon us?" Hanabi wiped the tears falling down. "Did my sister lie to me all these years?" Hinata opened her eyes slowly, the nightmare was real. Their father didn't die…but why? "Hinata you're such an idiot…" Hanabi sobbed.

"Ouch." Hinata said referring to both the pain in her head and in her heart. "I don't remember what happened. Maybe I lied to protect you…I don't know." Hinata tried her best to remember but it just gave her a horrible headache. Sasuke helped Hinata to her feet. "I'm sorry Sasuke for getting you involved."

"I can't have this." The man frowned. "I thought I got rid of you but I guess the person I sent didn't do his job. I'll finish it up soon. Guards grab all of them!" Men entered the room surrounding them. They were separated into different rooms. Hinata forced herself to remember and after some time it started to come back to her…

Hinata's memories…

Hinata was young and restless. She couldn't sleep nights and spent most of them walking around the house. The huge house had long halls that would lead her everywhere. She came across a room that had been empty for many years. The door was a little tricky to open but she managed to slip in. In the other side of the room there was a drawer. Hinata curiously opened the drawer to see a small letter inside. It contained her mother's hands writing.

'It must never been known that both of them are your children my love. From now on we must never see each no matter how much it hurts. Goodbye.'

Hinata didn't quite understanding what she was reading. Suddenly she heard someone walking behind her. Her mother seemed distraught. She yanked the letter off her daughter hand and dragged her down the hall.

"You must never go inside that room again!" Her mother shrieked.

"Why?" Hinata's father asked looking at the paper in his wifes hands. "That room hasn't been used in years I bet she was just…curious." He takes his wife arm. "Don't scare the girl." His hand slid down to where the paper was. "If I was you I would let go." His wife reluctantly did so but once he read its contents he lost his smile. "I don't like being seen as an idiot." He slapped his wife making her fall to the ground. He took a hold of Hinata's hair.

"NO!" Hinata mother reached out for her daughter.

"Is this his child?" The man yelled hysterically. The woman nodded lightly. He threw his daughter against the wall. Hinata touched her head and felt something warm. Hinata took a look at her hands seeing them covered in blood.

"Hinata run! Take Hanabi and run!" Her mother told. Hinata ignored the blood and went to Hanabi room picking her up and running far, far away.

"Where's mommy and daddy?" Her little sister asked.

"They're dead! Mommy and daddy are gone…" Hinata could almost believe it because in all senses they were dead to her.

End of memories…

'I believed a lie' Hinata thought. She lied more than once. She could remember all the assassination attempts, or how many times she ran away from people looking for her. How could she forget? Hinata took a look at her surroundings. It was her old room. Her old room! Hinata remember making ways to get out when she was younger. Too bad Hinata's arms were tied she could make her escape and save her sister and Sasuke.

Hinata eyes darted the room. No one was there. She threw herself to the floor. She reaches into her back pocket to find a small sowing kit and inside was what she needed. She cut the rope and got her hands free. Hinata ran to the left wall feeling for the button. Finally she found it and she pressed it, it opened to a door to a secret hallway. Her mother told her of the hall when she was little each room was connected to the hall. Hinata arrived to Hanabi room and helped her escape.

"Have you any idea where Sasuke might be?" Hanabi asked Hinata in a whisper.

"It thinks so…" They arrived to the empty room. "This is the root of all our problems." Hinata told Hanabi to stay and she entered the room seeing Sasuke lying on the ground. Just as Hinata got to him and took off the tape covering his mouth she heard a click.

"Hinata why didn't you escape?" Sasuke asked her.

"Hinata nice to see you again." Her father was pointing a gun to her head. "How you managed to escape is all a mystery."

"Well I guess it's best we leave Hanabi out of this so that she could live a normal life." Hinata tried to signal her sister to leave. Her father placed the gun closer to her head. "No need to be so hasty."

"You have no idea what a fool your mother made me." The man chuckled a bit. "I got my revenge." Hinata narrowed her eyes. "I meant to kill of the evidence but you know how it is today. Not many people do the job the way you want it, so I have to do it myself. He pulled the trigger.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hinata closed her eyes but nothing happened. Didn't he pull the trigger? Hinata takes a look and Sasuke had pulled the gun away. Finally Sasuke punches the man making him let go of the gun.

"That is no reason to kill someone." Sasuke points the gun at the man. Hinata opens the secret door.

"Come Sasuke!" Hinata hurries him and he follows her. The man is unable to the open the door and become desperate. As the others escape they fail to realize what his next plans are.

"Burn it down." He ordered. "I don't want anyone coming out alive." He watched as the place was engulfed with flames.

Meanwhile they ran down the hall noticing the temperature increase. They started to cough. They soon realize that they reach a dead end and the fire comes close behind them. Hanabi starts to cry hugging close to her sister. Sasuke hits the wall hearing how thick it is.

"We're not going to die like this Hinata!" Sasuke gives a strong push and the wall opens like a door. They fall to the ground taking in deep breaths and panting. "Hinata are you ok?" Sasuke sits next to her. She has her arms wrapped around her legs. The cool breeze makes her shudder. Sasuke sees the goose bumps on her arms and decides to put his jacket over her.

"Thanks." Hinata smiles. "I'm sorry you had to go through this…I shouldn't have hid from the truth."

"I don't believe that you did it on purpose. When you're young you just want to remember the good things and tend to forget the bad." Sasuke says looking up to the person who walks up to them. Hanabi wipes the tears and gives her sister a hug.

"I'm so sorry! Sister I'm sorry I ran away!" Hanabi hides her face in Hinata's chest. They take a train back home and put everything behind them.

"Thank you Sasuke for everything." Hinata smiles. Hanabi waves goodbye and runs to her room. Hinata closes the front door behind her facing Sasuke. "I don't think I can ever repay you Sasuke. You saved our lives." Hinata looks down. "I think I might take some times off work and spend time with my sister. We can also get started on the job tomorrow if you want; I know you must want to know about that. Also…" Sasuke interrupted her.

"Hinata." Sasuke whispers her name. Hinata blushes. Sasuke bends his head down and kisses her lips. Sasuke blushes hard and backs up a bit. "Good night."

Hanabi smiles seeing that her sister finally gets the chance to be with someone. She goes to her phone and dials Naruto's number.

"You lied." Hanabi told him.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto askes.

"You said it was safe but we nearly died. What are you up to?" Hanabi didn't trust this guy. "Remember the deal! I said I will make my sisters life impossible by dating you and bring you over and you will leave her alone."

"The deal is broken." Naruto states.

"What?" Hanabi said in disbelief.

"This time she won't escape." Naruto hangs up.

"No…" Hanabi had no idea what to do. "If I don't do something Hinata is going to die." Hanabi called Sasuke. "Hey I know you were just here but I need you to help my sister one more time." Hanabi was going to save her this time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"How brave of you to meet up with me in such an untimely manner." Naruto walks up to the person. He places his hand on the woman shoulder and turns her around. "Hanabi?" Naruto throws his cigarette to the ground. "I thought…"

"That I was Hinata. I assure you that you will never get my sister." Hanabi says aggressively. "I will protect her, even if that means killing you." Kiba comes out from the shadows with a gun in his hands. Naruto takes a look at Kiba and smiles.

"The game is on you." Naruto chuckles as Kiba points his gun at her. "You think I wouldn't know about this. Sooner or later you were going to use Kiba. He is the only person you know." Hanabi laughed a bit. "What's so funny Hanabi?" Naruto eyed her; suddenly someone places a knife onto his neck.

"Nice to see you again, Naruto." Sasuke smirks. "I hoped for our reunion to be a bit different than this." Naruto was completely caught off guard.

"You beat me." Naruto raises his hands. Naruto takes a casual look at his watch. "Too bad, too sad, you couldn't save Hinata. This must suck since she is the only love of your life Sasuke." Sasuke's grip gets tighter. "I was originally the person hired to kill Hinata but let's say: she's just too cute to kill. So I had to get someone who really didn't care for her."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asks.

"Obviously, who is more fitting then my beautiful wife Sakura. She hates Hinata so much, even more than me. Especially after what happened between you guys." Sasuke raised a brow. "What don't tell me you don't remember?" He took another look at Sasuke's dumb folded face. "You completely dumped her. She confessed to you and you said you loved someone else. Then that same day she found you staring at Hinata from the distance. She tried to make you jealous by dating me, accidently got drunk spent the night and got pregnant. Truly a sad story."

Sasuke throws Naruto to the ground taking Hanabi. It was time to get serious. At least now he knew the motive. Maybe he could persuade Sakura from stopping. He just hoped he could get there in time.

…

Hinata felt so alone in the house. For some reason Hanabi went to Kiba house and now she had nothing to do. She wanted so much to spend the day with her only sister. Hinata took out some bread and ham. CRASH! Something fell in the living room. Hinata took a peek. One of the lamps fell down…but how? Hinata walks up the lamp picking up the bigger pieces. Something yanked her hair…or could I say someone.

"I've always hated your hair. It was always so straight and pretty." Hinata accidently pressed too hard on the shard of glass making it cut into her skin. "I'm so tired of living in your shadow. You got the perfect job, the perfect friends and not to mention the perfect guy!" Sakura stopped pulling her hair to kick her in the gut. Hinata lost her breath for a second and started to cough. "If Sasuke was to see you now." She tore Hinata's shirt off. "Let's see what you hide from this world." Hinata used one hand to cover her chest and decided to stab the shard into Sakura's leg. It was enough to push her off. Sakura took the shard off the chased Hinata to the kitchen. She didn't have time to look for a knife.

"Why are you doing this?" Hinata just didn't see how much jealousy had consumed Sakura. Hinata ran upstairs to her room and hid in the closet. She quietly searched for a weapon any! She came a across a tennis racket. The closet opened and Sakura's hands cupped Hinata's neck. Sakura squeezed hard. Hinata quickly hits Sakura's head with the racket over and over again until she finally releases the grip on her neck.

"Hinata you can't run forever. The survivor will be the one that kills the other and you have no idea how much I want to kill you!" Sakura chases after her again. She gets to grab her arms while Hinata struggles to get free. Hinata foot slips accidently and they fall down the flight of stairs. After all the tumbling and falling Hinata felt pain all over body. Luckily it was nothing fatal and that no bones broke. Hinata went for the entrance and exited the house. It was pouring outside.

"If I run in the mud I'll slip more than once." Hinata looked down seeing she had no shoes. "I have no choice." Hinata turned seeing Sakura at the entrance.

"Don't think you can get away that easily." Sakura didn't give up. Her face was covered in blood from the injury on her head. Hinata didn't hesitate to run into the back road. She knew the way to town. Maybe there was a way to lose her here; at least that's what Hinata hoped for. Hinata could here Sakura singing a song. She tried to focus on the horizon hoping to make it on time. She had to make it! Hinata hit something hard that stood on her way.

"Ah!" Hinata was surprised. Sasuke hushed her covering her mouth with his hands.

"Are you ok?" He asked and Hinata nodded. "Good." He was relieved. "Come we have a plan." Hinata followed Sasuke to the side of the road. Sakura was surprised to see Hinata standing in the middle of the road all of the sudden.

"Stop, don't get any closer!" Hinata ordered her and she stopped. "Let's talk."

"There's no time for that." Sakura proceeded to take another step.

"STOP!" Sasuke shouts as he rises from one of the bushes.

"Sasuke…" Sakura was surprised to see him. "Ok…let's talk." 'But there's no guarantee I won't finish what I started' Sakura thinks to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"You need to understand that Hinata has nothing to do with this." Sasuke tells Sakura. Hinata looks at Sasuke searching for the answer in his eyes. He would turn to her no matter how much she waited. Hinata slowly turned to look at Sakura again. "It's mine. I should have told you in the beginning that I loved Hinata, so that I wouldn't break your heart. Sakura I'm sorry."

Sakura gasped. Sasuke went down to his kneels begging Sakura. She didn't like what was happening. Sasuke grabbed a hold of her wrist and Sakura tried to push him off.

"Stop it Sasuke!" Sakura yelled. "Get up and be a man! Don't throw yourself to the ground like a low life!" Sakura started to wipe her tears. "Stop…" She sobbed. "I don't want this…please just get up…"

"Only if you promise not to hurt Hinata." Sasuke begged. Sakura stepped back rethinking her plans. She knew just what to do.

…

Naruto took a small sip of saki. Someone familiar sat right next to him. It was his boss and good friend Kakashi Hatake. Naruto never understood why they man always hid his face but who was he to judge. Kakashi ordered another round.

"What brings you here?" Naruto asked Kakashi. Kakashi smiled under the cover on his face.

"I can't let you party by yourself." Kakashi moved the cloth down quickly taking a sip. "So you're getting a divorce?" Naruto looked at his small cup in his hands.

"Yeah the old lady kicked me out. It's a crazy story. At first we got married because she was pregnant but then she lost the baby and all of the sudden…she went crazy. She blamed Hinata for the death…I don't even know how she got to that conclusion. In the end she hated being with me but I can't say the same." Naruto took another sip. "I have years to heal."

"I have a niece that help people cope with lost I think you should talk to her. It might help." Kakashi hands Naruto a business card.

"Ino…I remember her. She used to be in my class. I guess it wouldn't hurt." Naruto shoves the card in his pocket.

…

"Ok!" Sakura shouts. "I won't hurt…I won't hurt Hinata!" Sasuke looks up. He signs in relief getting back on his two feet. Sakura wipes her tears. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." Sakura falls to her knees digging her fingers in the ground. "I was in the dark all this time…I should have never done this. I never thought my jealousy would drive me this far…I'm sorry!" Sakura starts to sob.

Hinata sits besides her placing her hand on Sakura's shoulder. Hinata encouraged letting all her pain out. After a while Sakura goes for a hug which Hinata hugs her back. Sakura smiled. She carried a small pocket knife in her hands. For a few seconds they sat there, but Hanabi screamed.

"Hinata let go of her!" Hanabi runs towards her unsuspecting sister.

Just when Hinata tries to push off Sakura, she fells a sharp pain in her lower right abdomen. Hinata instantly touches the area. Sakura pushes her back in the knife still in her hands. After a small chuckle Sakura gets up.

"Oh, too bad I can't stay here for so long." Sakura says listening to the noise coming closer. "My ride is here." She hops on to a motorcycle. "By the way Sasuke, I still want you." They drive off.

Sasuke runs to Hinata lifting her head up. As she loses her consciousness he picks her up running getting help…

A month later

Hinata walks around making sure everything is in place. The models were ready, the runway was perfect and the crowd was excited. She signed in relief and looked at the watch. Sasuke hadn't arrived with the cake yet. Just when she was about to get angry a person comes up rolling the cake she ordered. Hinata felt someone's hands wrap around her waist. The person's lips lightly touched her neck and she simply rolled her eyes.

"Sasuke you gave me a scare. I thought you weren't going to come!" Hinata breaks free from his grasp.

"Sorry traffic was a killer you know." Sasuke excused himself.

"Sure…" Hinata could see right through him. "Places everyone! I want magic to happen tonight!" Hinata got everyone out and into the runaway. The show was a success and probably the best line done by Hinata. Sasuke invited Hinata and Hanabi out that day to a small restaurant. The restaurant was located right next to the shore, and they decided to take along the shoreline.

"Hanabi why don't you go on head to the car." Sasuke throws the keys to Hanabi. She smiles widely and runs. Hinata blushes lightly knowing that the two were going to be alone now. Sasuke takes a deep breath. He grabs Hinata hands and she turns to face him.

"Hinata, you're the only person I have ever loved. I don't see a future without you. I know I am probably a few years too late but…" He gets on one knee, "Hinata Hyuga will you marry me?" Hinata covers her mouth as he takes out a small box. He opens it revealing the diamond ring. Hinata couldn't find the words to answer him…

"Yes." Hinata simply states. Sasuke smiles brightly as he places the ring in her finger. She touches his face as he stands up straight. "I love you Sasuke." He kisses her.

"I love you too."

…

Naruto was able to start another life with his new girlfriend Ino. This time he'll make sure to get her pregnant and to marry when they are ready.

Meanwhile Sakura found a new obsession, the 'motorcycle guy'. Sasuke is off the hook…for now.

Hanabi is able to live with her sister and new brother-in-law in peace (for once!). Kiba is no longer her friend. Their father died of a disease that threatened his life all these years and they inherited millions of dollars. Hinata figured she didn't have to work as much and is taking it slow, spending more time with both her husband and little sister.

Happy endings!

…

Thank you for reading! Hope you like the way it ended, and I was going to make a big fuss over Hinata getting hurt but I'm so tired of hospital scenes (I see it in movies, most fanfics, and I've written if over and over, just so tired!). I'm guessing you knew there was an implied relationship with Hinata and Sasuke, after she got better they started to date. Okay, well that's it. I'm thinking about writing another story…see ya!


End file.
